Two Times Saved
by vampout
Summary: River has already saved Jayne's life once, but it seems she'll have to do it again to get the result she wants. Total Rayne. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Two Times Saved

Joss is Boss!!! He owns everything, except this story... but he owns everything else  ٿ

Rated T, some course language

Total Rayne Flick!!! Set 6 months after BDM

"Gorram it Mal you got any brilliant ideas?" bellowed Jayne, slamming the metal door shut. It wouldn't hold them for long, and Jayne defiantly hand no intention of dyin' today.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'" retorted Mal, pacing around the small storage cupboard. No way out and only one way in weren't good odds with those Fang pi Reavers outside. He suddenly cursed Jayne for suggesting a harmless drink at the local pub whilst the others took to the market. Than the gorramn Reavers showed up out of no where.

Ever since Miranda he cursed the day he would see them again. Quiet frankly all he wanted to do was settle down on a little moon with what was left of his family, that's right his family, even that big hairy 'ape' as Simon like to call him was like a younger brother. He would never openly admit it of course, no need for pleasantries.

"Mal!" Jayne screamed, watching as his captain eyes became vacant.

Mal snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see a frantic Jayne. "What's wrong... besides the obvious?" he asked.

Jayne shook in aggression, not at Mal but at those things outside. "I never thought I'd hear me self say this, but I really wish girlie was here right now." he said, loading his gun.

Mal nodded. "Yeah me too." he said distantly.

Jayne cursed, muttering to himself. "Just great, Captain took a nice time to go a-wall." He said, watching him angrily. He didn't have no plan on going out like this. Not after Miranda. He thought that part of his life was over. He even felt a change in him, a sense of responsibility. He thought he might even stick with this crew for a bit longer. Girlie and he were getting along just fine, she was great on jobs, and she was even a bit coherent now. Made good conversation. Not to mention she saved his life, which earned her some respect in his eyes.

Another bang could be hear don the metal door and than they stopped. However it was replaced with hideous Reavers screams. And they weren't the screams of unimaginable warriors rage, but screams of pain.

Jayne looked to Mal who had the same confused expression as he did. "You don't think...?" Jayne said, leaving his sentence unfinished. If what he and Mal were thinking was correct, than he was going to have some very, very special words with a little girl he liked to call River when no one, not even her was looking.

The Reavers screams were still evident and Jayne could have sworn he heard a scream mixed into that, that didn't sound the same as the others. He felt his breath catch and his heart thunder in his chest. There was no use just standing there when the she was out, possibly dying. Jayne grabbed Ernie, not his favorite gun, he would have killed to have Vera with him, but he had to make do. "You just gonna stand there?" he asked Mal. "or are you gonna help that lil' girl out there who is tryin' to save our lives?" he asked, taking charge.

Mal was about to load his gun when he heard all screaming outside stop. He looked up at Jayne who was at the door throwing all the objects in front of it away.

He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. There surrounded by dead Reavers was River Tam, she was still standing, holding one very long samurai sword. She was breathing hard, her eyes closed. A nasty gash was evident on her forehead, and on her light blue summer dress Inara had bought was a nice big pool of blood. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Jayne, pain evident in her eyes. "Jayne." was the last thing she whispered before falling to the ground.

FANG PI - Asshole


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jayne watched as River fell to the ground in a heap, his mouth went slack jawed and his first reaction was to close his eyes and reopen them, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. However when the initial shock wore off, he sprinted forward, throwing the dead Reavers to the side to skid to a stop beside her.

"River girl?" he asked, lifting her shoulders off the ground. "You come on back to the land of the livin' you here?" he said gruffly, bundling her in his arms. His head quickly darted around to Mal who was already on the com, yelling at Zoe to git her butt down there quick smart. He sighed in relief, thankful that Mal had finally taken charge once again, and hadn't gone into a full blown relapse.

Once Mal had finished yelling her came to a stop beside his lil' Albatross. "Apply pressure to that wound..." he said in an almost creepifying clam voice.

Nevertheless Jayne did what he said, and put a large hand on the girl's chest wound, pressing down hard. "How far away are they?" Jayne asked, his voice slightly shaking.

Mal's expression lightened slightly. "Not far away, Zoe said that River ran off in the middle of the market tellin' them that Reavers were coming, they followed as best as they could, but couldn't find her in time. Apparently Simon's a wreck!"

Jayne snorted. "I bet he is." He said, just as he heard a frantic pussy little voice come from his left.

"River!" Simon yelled. "Mei Mei!"

"Doc we need to get her back to the ship quick smart." Said Mal, turning into the grumpy Captain they all know and love.

Simon nodded, franticly, trying to grabbed River out of the big Merc's arms. "It's all right Doc I got her."

Zoe was the next to enter the building, riding on their new mule, Kaylee and Inara on the back holding on to dear life. They leapt off as soon as Zoe skidded to a halt. "Jump on!" she yelled.

Jayne and Simon complied, leaving Mal to take the two girls back to he ship. "How many Reavers are out there?" asked Mal, as the mile sped away into the distance.

Kaylee, had small tear running down her face as she replied. "Looks like most of em' were in here Captain." She spoke, her voice cracking. Inara placed an arm around her, trying to maintain her composure. River was like a sister to the both of them, and to see her lying bloodied in Jayne's arms, made them feel like it was Miranda all over again.

Mal looked at the both of them, realizing that they probably couldn't handle another death in their family. "Hey now." He said soothingly. "Every things going to be alright you hear." He said smiling at them both compassionately. Kaylee sniffled and wiped her hand across her nose.

"I know, Simon will fix her." She said a little more confidently.

--

The Mule pulled up onto Serenity's cargo bay, skidding to a stop near the stairs. Jayne leapt off and sprinted towards the infirmary, Simon hot on his heels.

Zoe watched from afar as the Merc carried the small girl and placed her on the infirmary bed. River wasn't one of her most favorite people after Miranda. She knew it wasn't Rivers fault that Wash had passed. More than anything it was the Reaver's. Still she couldn't help but feel that she could have warned them.

Zoe stepped forward to the door of the infirmary. Her gazed looked on Rivers chest. The poor girl was dying. That weren't no bullet wound, looked more like a rusty sword incision going straight through.

Jayne looked up from River momentarily to look at Zoe's face. He didn't like what he saw. He felt an emotion in him that never thought he would have when it came to River…Moonbrain."

"Don't start thinking like that Zoe, ain't no way she could have warned ya." He said, knowing exactly what that expression meant. He'd been seeing that look for the last six months and now he was gorram sick of it.

He looked back at River, her face paling rapidly. Simon pushed him aside, stabbing a needle straight into Rivers heart. "Please wait outside." He commanded. Jayne obliged willingly, not wanting to see him cut into her. He walked out and just as he did Simon closed the doors behind him, getting to work. Jayne fell on the couch, looking down at his blood stained hands, not bothering to wash them.

It took Mal near to half an hour for them to arrive back on the ship and Jayne still hadn't moved. "Jayne what's happening." Asked Mal running to a stop outside the infirmary.

"Don't know, Doc wont let us in."

Mal frowned inside, watching as he began to dig around Rivers chest. He turned his attention back to Jayne, changing the subject. "Looks like the Reaver's have gone, lil' girl saved our lives again."

"Two times saved." Jayne muttered, watching intently in the infirmary window. If… no When she woke up, he was going to have a good long talk with her. It weren't right that someone so little could save his life on two occasions. It weren't right that he didn't even have a say in it. And it weren't right that he was feeling as if losing her was going to be the biggest and worst event in his life. He'd tell her that, but maybe in fewer words and more actions. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jayne's never been a man of very many words.

Chapter 3

The family of Serenity sat in the Mess hall all silently chewing on their extra bland protein mash. All feeling a wave of guilt and sorrow for the missing crew member down in the Infirmary. Simon had only just finished patching her up, and now he looked as though his head was going to fall in his bowl. He had only just finished explaining how her progress was, which was remarkably well. She was stabilized, though she would be out of it for the next couple of hours.

"Did you ladies buy any thing special today?" asked Mal, starting a conversation.

Kaylee smile returned, now knowing that every one was just shiny, felt relieved and back to her happy self. "Well, me and 'Nara bought this new shampoo, smells real nice, like apples." She said smiling brightly. Inara nodded next to her.

"We also bought some other necessities for Galatian." She said looking up at Mal, who looked utterly confused.

"What's happening on Galatian?"

"River said that we were all attending the ball, we keep the people preoccupied whilst you and Jayne steal the Jewel from the Host." Said Kaylee, jumping slightly in her seat.

Mal frowned. "This is the first I heard of it." He said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh she didn't tell you? She gave us all the details, she has a really good plan too, almost sounds easy." Kaylee said again.

"Did she say how much this 'Jewel' is worth?" asked Jayne, listening to his new job intently. Right now he was more confident that River could get them a safer job than Mal.

It was time for Zoe to speak and answer that question. "2 and a half mil."

Jayne dropped his spoon. "2 and a half million credits?" he asked, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Zoe nodded. "Looks like we can retire and give up this life of crime."

Mal's eyes were wide. "So, what else did the lil' albatross tell you?"

"Well she asked if I could get the tickets, because of my former companion status." Inara said, not looking up from the table.

Mal turned to her stunned, certain he hadn't heard her right. "Former?" he asked.

"I've decided to stop." she said pausing for emphasis. "Everything I've ever believed in has been a lie. The Alliance is a piece of go se that I care not for." She said still not making eye contact.

Mal was grinning ear to ear. "Well I guess you can fall into our clan of misfit thugs than."

Inara nodded, smiling broadly at Mal's happiness. "The tickets have been bought. All we have to do is make it to Galatian in a week, get the "booty" and make a wealthy life for ourselves."

Mal smirked. "You're talking like one of us already."

Simon finally gave into temptation and let his head fall into his bowl of protein, fast asleep.

Jayne snorted. "Hell, I guess someone should check on his sis." said Jayne, automatically volunteering. Everyone simply stared at him in shock. Mal most of all looked slightly disturbed.

Jayne simple ignored him, threw his bowl in the sink and marched on down to the infirmary. What he found there made his stomach churn. River lay connected to various wires, a startling dark purple bruise with a nasty gash cut deeply on her forehead. Though the thing that disturbed Jayne Cobb most was the red liquid seeping out of a bandage on her chest just below the rib cage, and he knew for a fact that on her back was exactly the same thing. The gorramn Reavers went straight through her pretty little chest. Doc said they pierced her lung, that's why she was breathing all shallow like.

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, looking over her as if finally seeing her for the first time. She didn't look like the fragile crazy girl anymore, heck she looked beautiful. Even bloodied in bruise, Jayne couldn't think of any thing in the 'verse that looked that damn sexy. She was a strong killer woman, protecting the people she loved... protecting her family... protecting him.

"Hey girlie, I know your like a sleep and all, but I'm hoping you can hear me, I heard once that sometimes when people are like ya, they can sometimes hear what people are sayin'?" he said pausing, looking at her motionless form. "Any way, thought it would be easier, you know to say it when you can't reply or give me one of those crazy looks you give your brother." he stood nervously, and began pacing the room.

"Thing is, ever since that day on Mr. Universe's moon, well my perspe..." he paused trying to think of how to end the word." I mean... my err...way of looking at you, well its changed. What I need to tell you is that well, you shouldn't have done what you've done. And I shouldn't have been so uptight bout you and the doc. You saved my life two times now darlin', you somethin' special... I mean not just a weapon that the Tzao alliance made you, but you're just... well special." he stopped pacing and threw himself down in the chair next to her. "Hell I've never been a man of many words darlin' I can't use those big fancible words your brother uses. I guess what I need to... and what I want to say is... well I've got these feelings for ya girl, feelings I can't explain except they make me feel good, like Im a good man for just a couple of minutes." he placed a rough calloused hand over hers, squeezing it gently. Just as he did, the heart monitor River was attached to sped up rapidly.

Jayne grinned. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one with these feelin's" he said, his smile spreading.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Times Saved

Joss is Boss!!! He owns everything, except this story... but he owns everything else  ٿ

Rated T, some course language

Total Rayne Flick!!! Set 6 months after BDM

Chapter 4

Two days had passed since Jayne spoke to River, he regularly checked on her progress, by over hearing the doc talk to the rest of the crew, and he occasionally slipped passed the infirmary unnoticed. Though he hadn't been in since his speech, she was still all doped to hell, so there was no use in having any conversation.

"Doc says she should wake up anytime now." said Kaylee, beaming like the sunshine.

Jayne finished moving their cargo to their hidden spot beside the stairs, and turned around to face her. "That's nice." he said gruffly, making a show of disinterest.

Kaylee's smile didn't waver though. "Oh come on Jayne, I've seen the way you've been acting lately, slipping past the infirmary, and actually listening at the dinner table." she said handing him the piece of wall so he could secure it in place over the goods.

"So?" he asked, as if uncaring.

"So? Jayne... you've got feelin's for her, don't cha? Me and 'Nara we've been talking, we've seen the way you've been looking at her."

Jayne felt his checks go red, but just told himself that it was anger. "You got no right talkin' bout me behind my back... and that crazy moonbrain in there..." he said pointing off towards the infirmary. "... the only reason I've been paying any attention is because she's good on a job, it would mean a man down if she went and got all dead." he said, securing the wall firmly in place.

Kaylee frowned. "Now that's just plain mean Jayne, River ain't crazy, she's been as coherent as she's ever been. You may not want to admit it, but we, the women see it Jayne. So stop being so grouchy, and acting all tough, we see straight through it." she said storming off in the direction of Inara's bunk.

Jayne sighed watching her go. "Gorramn Women." he grumbled, standing up and wiping his dirty hands on his trousers.

"Well her stats are good." came the familiar voice of Simon. River could hear him as clear as day and automatically knew she was coming back to 'the land of the living' as Jayne liked to put it. Oh, that's right Jayne... it's amazing what her brain could do even when she was doped up. She heard every word, she was shocked, even for a reader, that he would come out and say it to her... but than again she wasn't conscious.

She opened her eyes slowly, coming face to face with the aged face of Simon. He looked worn and very very tired. He was such a boob, she thought blinking a couple of times before sitting up with a slight groan.

"Do you remember where you are?" he asked, concern flooding his features.

River roller her eyes, gently throwing her legs off the table. "Don't worry Simon, I'm completely coherent, orientated and as sane as I'll ever be." she said, walking slowly out the infirmary door.

"River wait, where are you going?" he asked alarmed.

"Someone has to fly this ship, Mal is becoming tired."

"You ain't goin' no where lil' albatross, and I ain't getting tired." said Mal in a captainy voice.

"Captain." she said in acknowledgment.

"No need for formalities lil' one. You saved my life again; the least you can do is get some rest. Take it easy I can handle a few sleepless nights, not like I haven't been having any for the last six months anyhow."

---

I know its short and all; I just haven't had a lot of time!! plz forgive me 


	5. Chapter 5

Two Times Saved

Joss is Boss!!! He owns everything, except this story... but he owns everything else  ٿ

Rated T, some course language

Total Rayne Flick!!! Set 6 months after BDM

Chapter 5

River positioned herself comfortable on the couch near the infirmary, near enough to Simon, who would not take an eye off her for approximately another 2minutes and 27 seconds. Than she would be free to roam because luckily for her, her good friend and future sister in law Kaylee would distract him in ways a sister should never have to know. But until than she was stuck near the infirmary, listening to Simon's prattle and concerned gazes.

"I can't believe you went after them like that, don't you remember what I told you once?" he asked, looking directly into Rivers distant eyes. "It's okay to leave them to die." he finished.

River's eyes immediately focused on her brothers in scrutiny. "I have a job to do, we are a team Simon. They would have done the same for me or Zoe."

Simon chuckled. "I think they may have attempted. Not one of them would have come out alive. Plus that big man ape... he would only save his own hairy behind." he said with a smile, which only made River frown.

"Must stop calling him names, he is not a big hairy mammal, he has coherent thoughts... human body structure..." she was about to continue until she heard the praise worthy voice of Kaylee.

"Simon, can ya help me for a moment in the engine room?" she shouted.

Simon immediately blushed a bright red, trying to look away from his sister unperturbed eyes. "Coming !" he yelled back. Than looking at his sister replied. "I'll be right back."

River smiled as he began to run towards the engine room. "No you won't." she said with a smirk.

Now that she was free she has other more pressing matters to deal with, a man called Jayne. She knew exactly where he was, she could here his groans from where she had been seated. The cargo bay, lifting weights. Ever since the departure of the preacher he had taken to lifting weights without a spotter, he thought of it as honoring the dead. Thought right now he was becoming exhausted, he had been over doing it, lifting too much, too many repetitions.

River walked out into the cargo bay, with the grace of the dancer, treading softly, though she knew Jayne could still sense her. She stopped just at his feet, just before he put the weights down with a 'clunk'

"I suppose you want to beat me up for the things I said to ya?" he asked, sitting up and wiping the sweat of his face with a towel.

River smiled, sitting on the bench with him. "Perhaps before I may have...but perhaps you misinterpreted my meaning for coming back when I did."

"To save our lives?" he asked, not understanding her full meaning. Why else would she risk life and limb to save their sorry pi gui's?.

"I didn't come back to save the both of you..."she said softly.

Jayne grew stiff, either she was about to reveal a death defying plan or she was going off her nut again. Luckily for him it wasn't either.

"I came back..." she paused, working up the courage to finish the sentence. It was strange, she could kill Reavers, and fight bars full of men, but she couldn't finish one sentence. "I came back... to save you." she said in no more than a whisper.

Jayne heard it though, and felt his heart race about a mile a minute. "So ... I gather you heard what I said when you was all doped?" he asked.

She nodded. "The feelings are reciprocated."

Jayne smiled widely. "I'm gatherin' that words means 'the same'?"

She grinned looking up at him for the first time and gazed into his blue eyes. "Yes." she whispered.

Jayne grinned. "Does that mean you wont go all ape shit on me if kiss ya?" he asked eagerly.

River let out a laugh. "Yes, that's what it means."

Jayne's smiled broadened. "Excellent." he whispered leaning forward to capture her lips with his. When he finally did she eagerly complied, kissing him deeply... they were unwontedly interrupted however when Mal's voice startled them over the radio.

"River, I hope your up to flyin lil' one, cause I think I'm gonna drop dead from exhaustion up here."

River rolled her eyes, breaking away from their kiss reluctantly. "Tzao" she cursed. Looking into Jayne's eyes sadly. "We shall finish this later."

Jayne complied unwillingly. "He's got the worst timin'"


	6. Chapter 6

Two Times Saved

Joss is Boss!!! He owns everything, except this story... but he owns everything else  ٿ

Rated T, some course language

Total Rayne Flick!!! Set 6 months after BDM

Chapter 6

River reluctantly walked up to the control room, taking a seat in the opposite chair to Mal, not making eye contact, just incase he saw something he shouldn't.

"I heard you have a job for us lil' albatross." he said, making her look at him.

River turned her head slowly to look at Mal, contemplating his expression. He wasn't angry, nor was he upset, he was simply neutral.

"You want to retire as much as we all do."

Mal raised an eyebrow in surprise not expecting that answer. "You read people lil' one, you know what's going through my head... now this job... is it enough to get us where we want to?"

River smiled. "It's enough to get us to Metlon... to get you home." She said, turning her eyes away from his, knowing the joy she would see there. The joy of going home to a family that loved him, a family that she now had.

Mal felt his eyes glisten with tears, he wasn't a man for emotions like this, hell he couldn't even recall the last time he cried. So he forced the tears that threatened to overflow back. "I... I never expected to go home... not after the war... especially not after Miranda."

River nodded still not making eye contact. "You're tired of running, this life has been hard. It's time for a change... for all of us."

Mal sighed. "Tell me the plan."

"The ball is at Galatian, Inara has picked up the necessary items for he job... all the girls have pitched in our saved credits for this job to be a success... it's a gamble... but I have foreseen the possible outcomes and all is well. The Diamond that we will come into possession with, is from earth that was. The biggest Diamond there ever was... so you can image how much it is worth now."

Mal nodded in understanding. "So how do we do this?"

River grinned, "That's the fun part."

---

"Now let me get this straight... My sister, Kaylee, Inara and Zoe are going to be the entertainment?" asked Simon in bewilderment. They were all seated around the table in the mess hall, Simon holding onto Kaylee's hand so he would pass out at this recent news.

River rolled his eyes at her boob of a brother. "We're just dancing Simon." she said calmly, whilst looking over to Jayne sitting overly close next to her.

"... and in perfectly modest clothes." added Kaylee for good measure, looking at both Jayne and River encouragingly.

Jayne raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly at Kaylee's reaction. "Not that I'm against the whole dancin' thing, which I defiantly ain't." he began, which he received a snort from Simon in response. "...but why you gotta dance? why can't you just walk in on one our arms?" he asked, thinking of River on his arm almost immediately. Next to him he saw Simon nod in agreement at the Merc's suggestion.

This time it was Inara's time to speak up. "Because, this isn't a normal ball... you and Mal are entering a very high society bachelor party."

"Than who we get tickets?" asked Jayne still befuddled by the whole thing.

"Like I said before... I have connections."

"So whilst you girls are dancin' and whatever... me and Mal are supposed to be stealin' this diamond?"

"Correct, should be a piece of cake." said Kaylee with a wide grin, squeezing Simons hand beneath the table.

Mal coughed uncomfortably at Kaylee and Simons public affectionate looks. "Well Rivers given us all the map of the place... Jayne and I will go over the little details...but I think you girls got some practicing to do am I correct?"

Inara nodded. "Yes, the routine we must learn is quite complex."

Mal may seem slightly out of character, but it's only because he's seen too much war and violence... it's a different approach I know, but it's the way I picture mal... a softer side... I promise more Jayne/River next chapter!!! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AGAIN!!


	7. Chapter 7

Two Times Saved

Joss is Boss!!! He owns everything, except this story... but he owns everything else

Rated T, some course language

Total Rayne Flick!!! Set 6 months after BDM

Chapter 7 

"All right and pirouette! Excellent River, you're a natural!" exclaimed Inara. The rest were still struggling with the complex routine... but not River, she really was a prodigy. She grasped the routine as soon as Inara preformed it the first time, Kaylee and especially Zoe were only just now confident with the complex moves, twirls and graceful dips.

Jayne heard Inara saying Rivers praise and decided to poke his head in for a closer look at what all the fuss was about. The job was only in fifteen minutes and now they were going over their routine one more time, a full dress rehearsal. Jayne stepped lightly through the door to the top of the steps overlooking the cargo bay, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He had gotten all fanciable for this here job, Mal even made him shave his beard, which he weren't too pleased with...luckily for him Simon wasn't goin' on this job to tease him, so he would have some peace and quiet fro a change... plus he could make more eyes at his sis tonight, seeming' he wasn't hoverin' over her... he took a step closer to the railing to peer over at the girls... what he saw made him almost topple over in surprise.

Two things stood out to him. 1. The thing that River called clothes, that looked more like the outfit 'Nara had worn on the battle of Mr. Universe's moon, except the skirt was a hell of a lot shorter... not that he was complainin', it clung to her in all the right placed, even made her look older... and hell if it's didn't make her look sexier!

and 2. The way she was movin', weren't like nothing he had ever seen before... damn she was flexible. He felt his chest tighten as she did the final twirl and did perfectly graceful splits.

He gulped loudly, watching as her hair fell around her beautiful face loosely... how he wished he could run his fingers through it. After that kiss in the cargo bay, she was all he could think about, she had been in his dreams every night, sometimes just talking, sometimes doin' other_ 'things'_, (if you get Jayne's drift.)

The music ended and River looked up, straight into Jayne's blue orbs. A huge smile lighting up her features, she knew he was there, so she made a point to finish her routine with a little more sensuality, even though it hurt her injuries. After this job was done, they needed to finish what they started in the cargo bay.

River came to her feet, and smiled widely at Inara who was beaming with satisfaction at all the girls. "You all look beautiful. Now let's find our three respectable gentlemen"

"Right here ladies." announced Mal appearing behind Jayne, making his way down the cargo bay stairs.

"Captain tight pants is back!" beamed Kaylee, straightening out her emerald colored skirt.

Mal couldn't help but smile at Kaylee's enthusiasm. They all really did look beautiful. Each one wearing a different coloured .. uniform... he couldn't call them clothes... there wasn't enough cloth... he attempted to look over that fact... they looked exotic... that was the word he was looking for. "You all look... nice." he said with a gulp, looking pointedly at Inara in her violet attire. She raised an eyebrow at him in as if to say 'is-that-all-you've got?'

"Very... pretty?" he said, shrugging hopelessly and to his surprise she approved, giving him one of those very rare genuine Inara smiles.

Meanwhile as Mal was making a fool of himself once again, Jayne took the opportunity to take a glance at River's black attire... she looked mighty stunning... shiny was the word that got stuck in his throat. She did look shiny.

As if sensing his eyes on her, she looked over at him, watching as he ran his eyes up and down her body. She couldn't help but suppress a giggle at his obviousness. He eyes finally made there way to her face, and he winked at, smirking slightly. "You just wait till this job is over." he mouthed.

She blushed profusely, trying to hold her composure and not go like complete jelly from his gaze that didn't waver off her eyes. In response, she grinned like the mad women she was.

Mal looking over all this crew in approval. A thought than came to him and he yelled. "Simon, keep the infirmary ready!"

Kaylee stiffened. "He ain't going to reply capt'n."

Mal frowned. "And why's that?"

"We had to dope him sir." said Zoe calmly.

Mal looked almost furious now. "Why?" he asked again.

"We couldn't let him look at what we are wearing... River would have never got outta here if we did. He still thinks she's a little girl; the job would have gone south."

"It's true." said River shrugging. "I wouldn't have made it this far."

Mal nodded coming to agreement with this plan. "Alright... so are we ready than?"

Zoe nodded. "Yes sir"

Jayne smirked. "Shiny... let's be bad guys."

The ball's up next... Promise to be longer...!

Thanks for your Reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Two Times Saved

Joss is Boss!!! He owns everything, except this story... but he owns everything else

Rated T, some course language

Total Rayne Flick!!! Set 6 months after BDM

**Chapter 8**

The building was enormous, Jayne and Mal were pretty sure they hadn't seen anything remotely like this in their whole lives. The place looked rich as Jayne liked to put it, which meant the security was gonna be mighty hard to get past. Jayne though this was going to be mighty exciting.  
Though to Mal this all seemed like a recurring nightmare of the night with Atherton Wing. He never regretted defending Inara's honor, but he did regret the sword wounds and why the hell he had never taken sword lessons before.

"This is it." said Mal standing outside the main building, looking over a Jayne's mystified expression. He shook his head, in his own amusement. "You ready or you just want to stand here all day looking at all the pretty lights?"

"I wasn't lookin'" said Jayne defensively.

"Yeah and I'm the bloody king of Antar." he said sarcastically.

"No you ain't." said Jayne confused.

Mal rolled his eyes. "Come on." he said marching up the sandstone stairs.

Meanwhile the girls had gone to the back entrance. Inara casually looking over all the girls appearances in approval. "Remember to act calm, you do this all the time." she said smiling.

"Nara, I don't know if I can do this... what if I forget the routine?" asked Kaylee, her bottom lip wobbling slightly.

"Oh Mei Mei." Inara said, giving her a tight hug. "You look beautiful, and you have practiced the part. I know you can do this."

Kaylee nodded, letting a tear slip. Inara brushed it away softly. "No tears Kaylee." she said and with a lighter tone added. "It will make your mascara run." Which made Kaylee laugh.

"Thanks Nara."

"No problem." she said turning her gaze from her to the rest of the girls. "Get your dancing faces on girls, time to make an impression." she said turning to knock on the door.

The door hissed open and a man in a dark black suit stood at the door, an ear piece in his ear and dark shades.

"Are you the entertainment?" he asked.

Inara raised her eyebrows in the insulted expression only she could pull off. "Yes, though we prefer to be called dancers than entertainment. We are skilled Companion trained dancers, this takes years of training, we earn a little more respect than simple 'entertainers!'" she hissed. "If you'd like we can go downtown and hire you some whores if you'd like some entertainment."

The man looked slightly taken a back by her outburst. "Forgive me madams I meant no ill respect. Please this way." he said opening the door for them, a remorseful look in his eyes.

They all walked in single file, in the swaggering hip motion Inara had taught them. Inara went first, strutting past the guard with an expressionless expression. Whilst Kaylee almost skipped excitedly behind her. Zoe, whose eyes still looked remotely blank, held a little glint of excitement. And as for River who was the last person to walk in passed the guard, she smiled up at him seductively. "Don't worry we won't tell your boss." she said winking at him, before strutting after the rest of the girls.

Inara led them to another man in a dark suit, though he didn't wear the glasses nor the ear piece. They both began talking, and occasionally Inara would giggle, but always she would grin with companion like grace. Though Kaylee and River didn't really seem to notice. River was looking up at the swirling chandeliers above her, and Kaylee was looking directly at the buffet table. Zoe almost had to hold the young girl back.

Before long Inara came back over to them with information. "The remainder of the guests are coming in now, we are up in a few seconds."

The familiar music started in the distance, and Inara led the way out onto the dance floor.

"Can I have your name please." said the security guard standing at the front door. Mal looked slight taken aback when he asked for the name, but than remembered the ridiculous name Inara had given him.

"Theodore Raven the second." he said proudly, tugging on the jacket of his shirt for emphasis.

The security guard nodded, and marked something of the hologram in front of him. "Please remove all weapons and place them in the locker to your left. Have a nice night sir. Next!" he called, moving on to the cleanly shaven Merc in front of him. "Name please."

Jayne swallowed loudly, this was as bad as that time on Ariel when he had to remember that whosi what about cortical electrodes or something. He could see Mal looking back at him, giving him the you-had-better-not-screw-this-up look. "Courtesan Williams the eighth." he said roughly.

The guard looked him over critically, than nodded. "Please remove all weapons and place them in the locker to the left. Have a nice night sir. Next!"

Jayne hurried off, throwing his things in the locker, "That was gorramn easy Mal, this 'job' is going to be simple with this pussy footin' guards around."

Mal nudged him in the side. "Your mouths talking Jayne you may want to see to that. We have a job to do." he said walking into the very well furnished and very well stocked full of food room. "We keep to the plan as soon as the music starts..." he was cut off because the music just started. He looked around immediately, watching as Inara led three very different and very exotic looking girls out onto the floor.

Jayne heard himself gulp this time. His eyes immediately falling onto River who was begging some intricate moves that Jayne had only dreamt about.

Mal had to get his head back on, but it was hard when his crew was being ogled by very feisty young man. He knew River could probably kill them all in 10 seconds flat, but it still made him uneasy at all the staring the men were doing. He looked over at Jayne who was now one of those men. "Jayne, the job." he hissed.

Jayne looked over at Mal, and began to snigger. "Look at all the men Mal, they are all staring at 'em." he said in announce. He turned back to watch as River through a look his way. She winked seductively and than began to move around the room again. Now that made his insides do flips.

Mal had to literally drag Jayne away. "The whole place is distracted Jayne. Time to get to business!" he hissed into his ear, dragging him up the stairs to where River said the Diamond was held.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Times Saved

Joss is Boss!!! He owns everything, except this story... but he owns everything else

Rated T, some course language

Total Rayne Flick!!! Set 6 months after BDM

Chapter 9 

Getting up the stairs was no problem, in fact getting through the next three sets of doors wasn't either. It was the very last door that caught Jayne and Mal of guard; they came floating through the door like the owned the place, grinning madly at their easy entrance so far, not ever expecting to run into any more trouble.

"Sir!" an alarmed guard shouted.

Mal and Jayne stopped dead in their tracks. They hadn't even thought about the chance of guards being present. Mal's grin vanished, replaced by an unfazed and neutral look, the kind of look Jayne got when he was about to be thrown out the air lock. Down right creepifyin.

"We have a problem here guards?" he asked steadily.

"Yes sir. This is off limits to all guests. Please turn around and we will escort you back to the party." said a rather young looking guard. Jayne could hear and see the edginess about him. He wasn't prepared for this type of job, too young.

Mal looked over the four guards in front of him; each holding an alliance issued stun gun. Then he looked passed them to the door that held the key to his family's freedom. A chance to settle down, a chance to give up this life of crime. Mal cleared his throat. "Well then... looks like we may have a problem!" said Mal, grinning like a madman.

Without hesitation he lunged forward, punching the young guard in the nose. A gut wrenching crack was heard, followed by a muffled gasp. Jayne had gotten to the man next to him, lifting him up and dropping him on his head, total Jayne style. Two guards left, and they were both reaching for their guns. Jayne and Mal didn't even think to hesitate , they simple ran forward, Mal upper cutting the guard under the jaw, sending him crumpling to the floor. And Jayne head butting; the guard fair in the noggin. The stood back admiring their work.

"Never though a job was good without a fight." said Mal grinning at Jayne's smirk. "Let's get that diamond." Mal approached the door, pulling out the swipe card River had recoded and adjusted to the mechanisms of the door. He swiped it, and silently thanked River as a green light appeared granting them access.

They entered a room that was large enough to fit a house of its own. In the middle was an artifact, or **the** artifact. The diamond was at least 15 centimeters high and Mal wouldn't be lying to think if it wasn't at least 7 centimeters in width.

"Shiny" Jayne whispered, his eyes growing large at the priceless gem in front of him. "How we get it out?"

Mal grinned. "We just take it."

---

River finished her twirl and gently swayed over to Kaylee who looked like she was as nervous as all hell at her attire, not to mention her dance moves. "It's time." River said softly, Kaylee simply nodded finishing off her final steps and disappearing into the curtain behind them all. She had to disable the alarm system. Luckily for them it was located right behind where they were dancing, so River, Inara and Zoe made the perfect cover as they increased their dance routine to something more sensual, to keep everyone distracted.

Zoe looked over at River, and River nodded discretely, sending a silent message to her that all was going to plan. Inara noticed their exchange and sighed inwardly, natural smile lighting up her features in relief. They only had one more hurdle.

A loud BUZZ followed by flashing red lights lit up the ball room, causing the music to stop and the guests to scamper from the building in alarm.

"Go se" Inara cursed loudly. Nothing ever went right. Just this once she wished it could be simple.

"What's going on?" asked Zoe, jogging over to Rivers side. Her gaze was distant momentarily, than she returned to the living and scowled angrily.

"That got excited!" she spat. "Didn't follow the plan!" she said running to wards the stairs, Kaylee, Zoe and Inara hot on her heels.

They all watched in horror as Mal and Jayne came sprinting down the stairs, Mal with the mother of all diamonds in his hands and Jayne with a look of embarrassment on his face. "GO GO GO!" screamed Mal, sprinting past them, straight out the front door.

They didn't need to be told twice, all four of them sprinted after him. They could hear guards in the distance, yelling at them to stop, occasionally bullets flying past them, some only narrowly missing them.

The rounded the corner of a well to do alley and came to an abrupt stop however as they ran into a man they all didn't expect to see.

"Simon?"


	10. Chapter 10

Two Times Saved

Joss is Boss!!! He owns everything, except this story... but he owns everything else

Rated T, some course language

Total Rayne Flick!!! Set 6 months after BDM

Chapter 10!

"Mei mei what the hell are you wearing!" screeched Simon looking over his sister in horror.

Mal who was momentarily distracted ignored her brother's outraged voice and continued on his sprint to towards the ship. The others followed suit. Kaylee rolling her eyes at Simon and River grabbing a hold of his arm and dragging him with her. "Not now Simon!" she hissed, running at full speed. "I've already had a bad day... they can't follow one thing can they... one simple gorramn thing... men are all boobs!" she ranted as she raced after the others.

As soon as Mal ran into the cargo bay, Jayne pressed the switch that made the cargo bay ramp go up, and whilst this was happening, River had ran up into the bridge and was preparing for take off.

"Sir, they are going to be hot on our tails." said Zoe, walking instep with the captain.

Mal nodded "I know, we have to get out of her pronto." he said, placing the Diamond into a well padded box, he than sealed it tight and put it in a secure location just incase they ran into gun blasts.

River took off, it was a fairly easy incline into space, a few blasts, but serenity was able to shake them off. Once they were out into the black they were relatively unscathed which made her grin, because for once tonight this part of her vision had come true. She released half a dozen cry baby's and set Serenity to auto pilot, and with a sigh she headed into the mess hall where she could already hear the crew celebrating victory.

"TO THE MASTERMIND!" screamed Kaylee as she walked in, holding up a cup of her home brewed ale.

They all raised their glasses and toasted, Mal grinning widely. "Bout that Mal." said River, her eyes narrowing. "Which one of you buffoons dropped the diamond?" she sniggered, unhappy that her plan didn't go as smoothly as it liked.

Mal's grin vanished and his gaze fell on Jayne, who was attempting to retreat out the door. "Jayne!" Mal's voice shouted.

He turned around attempting to smile innocently. "Yeah Mal?"

"I saw you drop the Diamond, own up."

Jayne gulped. "Well it's not like it broke! It's a sturdy as a brick, not a scratch on it I swear. Only thing that happened was the alarm went off."

River smiled at him, she didn't mind him dropping it, if it was Mal she would have had a few words with him, but because it was Jayne, she gave him a sympathetic smile. "That's alright." she said sweetly. Which received a few confused looks from the rest of the crew, and a very happy grin from the Merc.

"So the Diamond is alright then?" asked Inara.

Mal nodded. "Perfectly fine, we've already got buyers lined up. There offers are more than substantial. By the rate they are offering we could buy a small moon!" he said grinning widely, wrapping an arm around Inara in pure happiness. Inara complied, resting her head on his shoulder. There was no more need for formalities, she was no longer a companion, so she no longer needed to keep up the façade.

"Let's get this Party started!" said Kaylee, offering out more of her brew.

---

The celebration ended well into the morning, all of the crew rested well that night, some in the same bunk. cough cough Implying Mal and Inara, who finally came to terms with who they were and accepted that when one of them is angry it's just downright sexy. They both had a very enjoyable night in one another's presence.

Simon finally said the right words to Kaylee, which lead to him kissing Kaylee, which lead to them both consummating their love for the fiftieth time, since Mr. Universes moon.

Zoe, who was extremely content that her son was going to grow up on a moon that her family lived on. She would tell the crew when they were ready, but Zoe couldn't help but secretly smile at River, who made this all possible... and deep down she could tell in the girls eyes that this was the only way she could repay her for Wash's death, she silently thanked her for keeping her baby a secret.

That only left River and Jayne, who both couldn't sleep. River was up in the bridge, sorting through miscellaneous star systems on the cortex, she heard Jayne approach, but decided not to acknowledge him until he spoke.

"Hey ya River." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder tenderly. She grinned up at him, a genuine womanly smile, that he loved so much. "I've been thinkin' , when we get all this money were supposed to , and we settle down on the moon we own... I'm thinkin' I'm gonna settle down to, start a family." he said, spinning her gently around in the chair so she faced him. "I wanna see little Cobbs running around with out a care, and I wanna come home to a wife that is as beautiful as all the star systems combined...a wife I love and I'm gonna love forever" he hesitated, watching Rivers reaction. She was smiling softly, he took she already knew what he was about to say, and seeing her smile he already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. "And the thing is... I want that wife to be you... so what do you say? will ya marry me?"

River felt tears stream down her face, she knew he was going to ask, but she never expected all these feelings to almost overflow from with in her. She loved Jayne Cobb more deeply than anything in her life. She felt him wipe away a few of her tears, slightly nervous about her answer.

Jayne watched as she began nodding, and than she laughed, throwing herself into his arms. "There's nothing else I would rather want, than to be your wife Jayne Cobb."

Jayne smirked, pulling her close enough so he could kiss her, and a soon as their lips met, he knew that if heaven was this good, he'd never want to leave.

The end! woot! Thanks to all my readers and thank for all the reviews!


End file.
